Average Girl
by Forlong
Summary: Just when Kim thinks she'll never find Mr. Right, she sees that he's been right under her nose the whole time.
1. Braking Up Coming Together

_I don't own KP or Barlow Girl's song "Average Girl"_

"_You certainly usually find something, if you look,_

_but it is not always quite the something you were after."_

From _The Hobbit _by J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

Teen hero, Kim Possible, looked at her boyfriend, Eric. She was in total shock.

"What did you say?" she said in disbelief.

Erichesitantly said, "It's over, Kim. I just can't take the fact that your so heroic. I'm sorry." (He did paraphrase from his original statement a bit)

_So what, I'm not your average girl!_

_(Guitar shredding)_

_I don't meet the standards of this world!_

_(Guitar shredding)_

She ran off. She needed comfort. She found it. She ran into Ron's arms. He didn't even ask what was wrong. He just held her. Right in the middle of the hallway where anyone could have seen them.

"Don't worry, Kim," Ron said, "I'm here. I've got you."

_Chasing after boys is not my thing!_

_See I'm waiting for a wedding ring!_

"Eric broke up with me," Kim said through the tears.

"He's a loser," Ron replied.

"No, Ron!"

She was braking down. Stupid Eric. Stupid Drakken. She saved Eric from Drakken's clutches, and he thanked her by dumping her!

"I'm the loser," Kim continued.

_No more dating._

_I'm just waiting._

_Like sleeping beauty_

_My prince will come for me._

_Come for me._

"He dumped me because I save the world, and he doesn't understand why. I'm weirding guys out. They see me on television round housing some goon out a window…It's a vivid image."

"Kim, you're not…um…"

_No more dating._

_I'm just waiting._

'_Cause God is writing_

_My love story._

_My love story._

"And," Kim interrupted, "he likes another girl, Ron! I bet she prettier then me, and smarter then me, and more fun to be with."

"No. She's not," Ron replied, shaking his head and still holding Kim.

_Boys are bad, that's certainly not true!_

_(Guitar shredding)_

'_Cause God is preparing one for you!_

_(Guitar shredding)_

"Oh. And how would you know?" Kim said, (very reluctantly) backing out of Ron's embrace.

"Because," Ron said while smiling, "there is _no girl_ prettier, smarter, or more fun to be with then you."

_If you get tired of waiting 'till he comes,_

_God's arms are perfect place to ru-un!_

Kim smiled and said, "Thanks, Ron. I needed that. But now I don't have a date for the prom. I picked out a dress and everything. It's only three days away. I'll never get a date."

It was amazing how quickly Kim went from happy to sad. Sometimes Ron didn't know how to deal with it.

"Well," Ron said, "that makes two of us. I don't have a date either."

_No more dating._

_I'm just waiting._

_Like sleeping beauty_

_My prince will come for me._

_Come for me._

"Really," Kim said (trying, and failing to hide the hope in her voice), "Didn't you even ask anyone?"

"Well, there was one girl I wanted to ask."

"What stopped you?"

"She already had a date."

"Oh," Kim said, feeling very sad for Ron, "That's…to bad."

_No more dating._

_I'm just waiting._

'_Cause God is writing_

_My love story._

_(Music fades)_

"Not quite," Ron answered, _"You can do this, Stoppable. Time to take a leap of faith."_

He took a deep breath and continued, "It turns out the jerk dumped her."

_Slee-ee-eep._

_That's the only thing for me-e-e._

Kim looked hopefully at Ron. What did he just say?

"Something about being intimidated by her athletic capabilities," he continued.

Joy.

'_Cause, when I slee-ee-eep,_

_God's preparing one for me..._

"Now isn't that a strange little coincidence?" Kim said playfully.

"I knew you'd think so."

_(Music starts up quietly)_

_No more dating._

_I'm just waiting._

_Like sleeping beauty_

_My prince will come for me._

"I'd love to go with you," she said (No. That wasn't enough to say), "I'd love to be your date for the prom."

There. She said it. The "D" word.

"But I didn't even…oh, whatever. Pick you up at seven?" Ron said.

_(Music picks up)_

_No more dating._

_I'm just waiting._

_Like sleeping beauty_

_My prince will come for me._

_Come for me._

"That sounds great," she said.

Then a thought entered her mind. She decided to go for it. She leaned forward and…

_No more dating._

_I'm just waiting._

'_Cause God is writing_

_My love story._

_"What's she doing?"_ Ron thought.

Then her lips touched his. She was kissing him. But this time it was of her own free will. It wasn't because of some microchip. He kissed her right back.

Joy.

_No more dating._

_I'm just waiting._

'_Cause God is writing_

_My love story._

_My love story._

Kim _very_ reluctantly pulled away. Ron was a phenomenal kisser. Her cheeks turned red when she realized that everyone in the hall was staring at them. She didn't care. In fact she wanted the whole world to know.

"Later, hon," she said, intentionally giving him a "pet" name, "Prrrr."

"Later,…KP," he replied, obviously bewildered.

_(Music stops)_

_No more dating..._

_I'm just waiting..._

* * *

I hope you liked this one as much as I liked writing it. 


	2. At the Prom

_I don't own KP or CCR's song "Could It Be"._

Alice Shade: Maybe Kim secretly knew that Eric would brake up with her. Ron certainly new what would happen (being paranoid and all). I'll try not to take your statements personally in the future.

Jamie McFly, kpShadowGirl: You both caught me. This fanfic was inspired by Disney's Lizzie McGuire. I also used that "no girl is better than you" speech in my fanfic "I Met a Girl Named Tara". I just loved the line.

Wow! Ten reviews! I didn't expect this one to do this well. Because of all your reviews, here'sa second chapter:

* * *

Ron was terribly nervous. He was going out on his first date with Kim. Well there was that incident with the moodulator, his cousin's wedding, and that time at the movies that Team Impossible had so rudely interrupted. But this was different somehow. Was it that kiss? No. Kim had kissed him when "asked her out" on their first date. Was it that he really wanted it? No. He had asked her to go with him to his Rueben's wedding as his date; although she'd denied it being an actual date. Was it that he was certain they wouldn't have any interruptions? No. He'd thought that when they want to movies on what he'd considered a date. But it got interrupted anyway. When Crash, Dash, and Burn busted into the theater, Ron felt like killing them. He had felt like he had been making some progress with Kim. 

Ron rang the doorbell and put these thoughts in the back of his mind. The Drs P answered the door.

"There he is again," Mrs. Dr. Possible said, "Come in, Ron."

"Now, Ronald," Mr. Dr. Possible said, "I'd like to have another talk with you."

"Um…okay," Ron said nervously, remembering what Kim's dad said to him the first time he went out on a date with Kim.

"You know how much I love my Kimmie-cub," the older man said, "Sit down."

"Yes," Ron said, sitting across from the rocket scientist.

"I'll tell Kimmie you're here, Ron," Kim's mom said, walking upstairs.

"Ronald, I don't want you to hurt Kim in any way," Mr. Dr. P said.

"I wouldn't think of it."

"Good," Kim's dad said while standing up, "I also don't want you to rush things or do anything indecent."

"Or you'll find a black hole with my name on it," Ron said, standing up himself, "I understand, sir. I love your daughter and I wouldn't do anything less of taking good care of her."

"Good, son," Mr. Dr. Possible said, putting his hands on Ron's shoulders.

"Okay, Ron," he heard Kim say, "Ready or not, here I come."

He turned and nearly fell on his but. She was gorgeous! Kim was warring a light blue dress with spaghetti strand straps. Ron noticed that it matched his tux perfectly. He handed the rose to her.

"Why, thank you," Kim said, taking the rose.

"I'll put this in a vase for you, Kimmie," Kim's mom said.

"Everything alright?" Kim asked.

"Fine," her dad said before Ron could respond, "Ronald and I were just having a man to man talk."

"Daddy," Kim said, "you said that you wouldn't do that to him!"

"I said, 'I'll go easy on him', Kimmie," he replied, "And I did."

Ron found himself not wanting to know what would have happen had Mr. Dr. Possible been hard on him.

He presented his arm and said, "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall," Kim responded, taking Ron's arm.

"Ron, have Kimmie home by midnight," Kim's dad told them, "And if you don't…"

"Space probe? Black hole?"

The older of the two nodded. He knew how to kick up the pressure.

—later at prom—

"Ron, I have a surprise for you," Kim said when they entered the gym.

"Where is it?" Ron asked, expecting something with a bow on it.

"It's a song I wrote for you," Kim said, going to the stage.

She talked to the band. They stepped aside. Kim faced the crowd that wasn't sure what was going on.

"My name is Kim Possible," she said, "and I wrote this song for my best friend in the world:"

_I know we've been friends forever,_

_But now I think I'm feeling_

_Something totally new._

_And after all this time_

_I've opened up my eyes;_

_Now I see,_

_You were always with me._

Kim stepped off of the stage and walked towards the very bewildered Ron.

_(Could it be?)_

_Could it be you and I_

_Never imagined?_

_(Could it be?)_

_Could it be, suddenly_

_I'm falling for you?_

_(I am falling)_

_Could it be, you were right here beside me,_

_And I never knew?_

_Could it be that it's true?_

_That it's you?_

_(Could it be?)_

_That it's you?_

Kim had reached Ron and, grabbing his hand, led him to the stage.

_It's kind of funny_

_You were always dear,_

_But who would have thought_

_That we would end up here?_

_And every time I've needed you_

_You've been there for me,_

_So now clear_

_I've been waiting for you!_

Once they reached the stage, Kim released Ron's hand. He was on the verge of crying.

_(Could it be?)_

_Could it be you and I_

_Never imagined?_

_(Could it be?)_

_Could it be, suddenly_

_I'm falling for you?_

_(I am falling)_

_Could it be, you were right here beside me,_

_And I never knew?_

_Could it be that it's true?_

_That it's you?_

_(Could it be?)_

_Oh, it's you?_

_(That it's you?)_

Kim came so close to Ron that he could smell her perfume as if he were wearing it. He looked deeply into those emerald green eyes. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He began to cry with tears of joy.

'_Cause today is the start_

_Of the rest of our lives._

_I can see it in your eyes._

_Oh, but it's real,_

_(Ah-ah-ah)_

_And it's true,_

_(Ah-ah-ah)_

_And it's just me and you!_

_Could it be?_

_(Could it be?)_

_That it's true?_

_That it's you?_

Ron took in all of her beauty. She turned around; her hair genially slapped him in the face. His nostrils filled to the brim with the smell of it.

_(Could it be?)_

_Could it be you and I_

_Never imagined?_

_(Could it be?)_

_Could it be, suddenly_

_I'm falling for you?_

Kim let herself fall backwards. Ron didn't even have to think. He caught her in his arms.

_(I am falling)_

_Could it be, you were right here beside me,_

_And I never knew?_

_Could it be that it's true?_

_That it's you?_

_(Could it be?)_

Kim stood up and turned towards Ron. He didn't take his arms off her. He simply moved them around her waist.

_Oh, yeah!_

_(That it's true?)_

_That it's you?_

_(That it's you?)_

_Could it be that it's true?_

_That it's you?_

_(Could it be?)_

_(That it's you?)_

_That it's you?_

_(That it's you?)_

_Oh, you…_

Kim let her arms rest on Ron's shoulders. Ron tried to find his voice.

"I love you," he rasped, "I love you, KP!"

Kim smiled and said, "Ron, you are so weird, but I love you too."

Ron stood there smiling at Kim and what she had just said.

"Kiss her, Stoppable!" Josh Mankey shouted.

Ron did just that.

Love.

* * *

Well, that's it. If I get at least ten more reviews, I'll write another chapter (I want to see "So the Drama" first though). Oh, if you want to know where you can find screenshots of the never-before seen KP episodes "And the Mole Rat Will Be CGI", "Team Impossible", & "Rappin' Drakken"; tell me in a review and I'll email the website (Fanfiction won't let me put up web adresses for some reason). 


End file.
